


Homecoming Game

by WolfMeister



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel is in band, Dean is a football player, Football, Gabriel is in band, Homecoming, M/M, Marching Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: Dean Winchester is the quarterback of Lawrence High School's football team. Castiel is a band geek. It's the night of The Homecoming Game™





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, tomorrow is my hoco game, i'm in marching band, i totally based the football team off of my school's. This is my way of saying that I actually have faith in my football team to win the hoco game after like 17 years of not winning. (also i'm just really hyped for homecoming okay?)

Castiel wasn’t sure why Dean had bought them both homecoming tickets. He swore it was just because couple’s tickets are cheaper. Castiel wasn’t excited to go, since homecoming is just a big party with too much bass and too many people. Of course, that was before the homecoming football game. Castiel has an obligation to go to the football games. Not just to cheer Dean on, but because he’s a band geek. That is to say, he’s in marching band. With his older brother Gabriel, but that’s not completely relevant to the story.

Before completely getting into the story though, it is necessary to give backstory on the Lawrence High School football team.

The football team, well, Castiel doesn’t know much about football, but even he knew that their team sucked. They would lose 46-0 sometimes. But, they got a new coach and Dean became the quarterback. Dean becoming quarterback might not have had anything to do with it, but Dean likes to think so and so does Cas. The point being, they got better. By a lot. So far in the season, the Lawrence High football team is undefeated.

So there’s high hopes for the homecoming game, which Lawrence High has not won in over 15 years. Lots of pressure.

But, if you asked Castiel exactly what happened that evening, he couldn’t tell you, all football games blur together. Well, he wouldn’t be able to tell you anything about the game, but after the game, clear as a mountain stream.

The start of the story, well, it began with the end of the football game. Lawrence High won, the students were going wild in the bleachers, the band was playing their victory song. Everything was pure chaos by the time the band got down from the bleachers.

At some point, Castiel got separated from his brother in the crowd. At another, someone is pulling him along towards the now closed concessions stand.

“We won, Cas!” a voice exclaims elatedly. Oh, it’s Dean. That’s who was dragging him away from everyone.

There’s a grin plastered on Dean’s face, his green eyes twinkling with joy and pride. Castiel can’t help but smile back at Dean’s expression.

“I can’t believe it!” Dean shouts, grabbing Castiel by his shoulders. Honestly, Cas wasn’t expecting what Dean did next, he was thinking maybe Dean would hug him or something. But that’s definitely not what happened.

Dean _kisses_ him.

Like he full on kisses him with no warning and Castiel has no clue what to do.

Dean quickly pulls away though—

_Too soon_

— and the smile’s gone. Dean’s eyes widen and he takes a step back from Cas.

“Shit, sorry. I just, heh, shit, got caught up in the heat of the moment I guess,” Dean mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck. Then mutters, “Shit,” again, just for good measure. Dean turns around and lets a slew of cusses escape his mouth. Of course, at that exact moment, Castiel just happens to notice that Dean is still wearing his football uniform and that his ass looks _so_ good in those tight pants.

_Now is not the time to be thinking that, Castiel._

Dean turns around and Castiel’s eyes immediately shoot up to look into Dean’s. Neither of them say anything for a while.

“Were you staring at my ass?” Dean finally asks. Castiel’s face flushes red.

“Yes, and you kissed me,” Cas responds.

“Look, Cas, I was just, I-I was pumped up on adrenaline, I had no clue what I was doing, I wasn’t thinking things through, I—“

“Shut up Dean,” Castiel mutters.

“What?”

Castiel doesn’t respond. Well not with words. He just presses his lips to Dean’s. Castiel feels Dean’s body go rigid, but he quickly responds, and Castiel finds himself pushed up against the wall of the concessions stand.

They don’t break apart until they hear a low whistle.

“Grinding against my little bro, very classy,” Gabriel deadpans.

“I was not grinding against him!” Dean shouts, earning a few odd looks from people passing by. Castiel refuses to look at his brother. Gabriel shrugs.

“We gotta go Cassie, c’mon, stop making out with Dean.” Castiel grumbles, but walks toward Gabriel anyway.

“Hey,” Dean says, grabbing Castiel’s wrist. “Tomorrow, uh, homecoming, that’s a date now right?” Cas chuckles.

“Of course it is Dean.”

Castiel can’t say that any of these events were expected, but it was one of the best evenings of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> update: our team didn't win


End file.
